Automated integration testing and monitoring is an important tool for reducing the number of bugs in various software systems. However, as these software systems grow in complexity and are distributed across a number of different platforms, interoperability between components becomes subject to intermittent failures. In some cases, the failures can be software related issues. For example, as new software is implemented into the system, a developer may inadvertently introduce one or more bugs into the system. In such cases, the developer may need to identify the bug and provide one or more updates to the software. In other cases, the failures may be related to network and/or hardware issues. When these errors occur, they may appear as bugs but are in reality, false positives. As these failures are not caused by the newly implemented code, the developer may spend unnecessary time investigating these failures.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.